Odion's Birthday
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Odion's having a formal birthday party whether he likes it or not. Ishizu made him since it was his 30th birthday. He invited some of his friends along, including people that you wouldn't usually read about.
1. Chapter 1

I'm guessing that you people out there are tired of reading about the same people doing the same things all of the time. Well, I'm here to change that. My fan fiction will have the characters that you enjoy reading about in it, but it will focus on some people that you don't normally read as much about. Those people might be Rex, Weevil, Grandpa, Shadi, Odion and maybe Mokuba. There may be others as I go further along in the story but I don't know.

Anyway I think that I'll stop with my ranting and get on with the story.

As much as it may pain me to say it, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters that I will have in this fan fiction.

Time for some serious randomness!

Odion was sitting on a large stool in his bedroom. He was thinking about the big party that he was going to have tonight in celebration of his birthday. Ishizu thought it would be important that he celebrate his birth even though he didn't want to.

He invited some of his close friends to come over for his birthday party. The people he invited were Mokuba, Shadi, Rex, Weevil, Yugi's friends and of course his grandfather Solomon. He would be turning 30 today, a big turning point in his life. He could no longer in his opinion, go out and have some fun. But that was soon to change…

The guests had just begun arriving. Odion was still getting ready when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" He shouted from his bedroom.

Odion opened up the door to find no one there. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Down here. Am I really that short? Jeez I really need to grow." Said a short tri colored hair boy.

"I'm sorry Yugi. The others should be here soon. I guess that you are a little early?"

"Not really. I'm actually right on time. If you would like to know where grandpa is, I'll tell you."

"That would be nice." Just then a young woman with raven black hair walked down the stairs dressed in a nice sparkled silver dress. She looked beautiful. Yugi couldn't help but stare; his hormones took right over him.

"Hey Ishizu, how are you tonight?"

"Thank you, Yugi, I'm fine." Her English always did freak him out a bit.

The conversation would have gone on but there was a knocking at the door. The next to arrive was Tea. She wore a blue dress that went past her knees. Did anyone mention that this was a formal party?

Odion was the first to speak. "Wow Tea, you look stunning!" Yugi shot a jealous stare at Odion.

"Thanks. So, shall we get this party started while we wait for the late people?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewer

Hikari Riku

Oh my ra...well you have just inspired my to write a new drabble, one shot fan fiction, about the idiot's we don't ever read about YAY! on second thought...i've got to much to do already maybe not yay...but I'm gunna write it anyway!

Also, this is interesting lol, but it could have been a little longer.

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!

The conversation would have gone on but there was a knocking at the door. The next to arrive was Tea. She wore a blue dress that went past her knees. Did anyone mention that this was a formal party?

Odion was the first to speak. "Wow Tea, you look stunning!" Yugi shot a jealous stare at Odion.

"Thanks. So, shall we get this party started while we wait for the late people?"

This time on Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rex and Weevil were the next to arrive. They of course were fighting to see who was best as they pushed their way through the door. Rex pushed his way through the door by a nose, with Weevil right behind him. They were each wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose attached to it. Tea thought they both looked stunning and so did Ishizu.

"You look great. Both of you, Rex and Weevil," said a stunned Ishizu. (Wow, she actually said a semi- normal sentence!)

"Thank you Ishizu," was their response at the exact same time. After their thanks, Solomon arrived with a very painful back.

"Yugi, I know what you're going to say. So don't say it!"

"Yes grandpa," Yugi said angrily. He wanted to tell everyone about his back injury instead of his grandpa. He had been babbling on smoothly about it ever since Yugi told him that he wouldn't say anything.

"I slipped on a book that Yugi had left on the floor in the shop and fell on my back! That's not the end of it. I later fell trying to find my way upstairs. It was Yugi's backpack this time." The others starred in awe.

'He's getting so old, Yugi thought. The first time, yes it was my book he slipped on, but he knocked it off from the counter. I'm not even sure where he got backpack from. I left my backpack in my locker at school.' Yugi thought angrily.

Kaiba and Mokuba were last to arrive. They of course were late because of Kaiba's business meeting ran late and of all of his limos, they were all broken. Mokuba suggested a cab but Kaiba said that rich people don't ride in cabs, they find alternatives. So instead, Kaiba got out his famous blue eyes whit jet helicopter thingy.

"Sorry we're late. Seto forgot to make sure that a limo was ready. He can be such a numb skull at times!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Mokuba…," Kaiba said with a warning tone to his voice.

"Sorry bro couldn't resist."

"Hi Mr. Kaiba, how are you?"

"Happy Birthday Odion! I'm fine besides feeling really pissed with my employees. But since when am I not pissed with them?"

Odion laughed slightly at Kaiba and his cocky way of thinking. "I suppose your right, Mr. Kaiba."

"Odion," Seto said with a smirk, "Please call me Seto. You are my friend."

Everyone in the room nearly passed out from shock. Not only had Kaiba actually come to the party but he admitted that he had a friend! (OMG! Kaiba has a friend) Rex and Weevil stood in the corner of the room and stood dumb struck at what he had said. Yugi and Tea looked rather pissed. They had been trying to be his friend or at least get him a friend for years. Ishizu was more than surprised. She looked a bit sick. She sat down in a chair nearby and said that she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I'll be right back everyone. I am just going to head for the bathroom for a moment." Ishizu knew that this had to be more than just an average stomach ache. She had been feeling slightly ill for a few weeks, but now it was getting worse. She climbed the stairs and walked into the bathroom. Feeling slightly nauseated she threw up in the toilet.

"Oh God, I really need to know what's up with me. Let me think, if that's even possible. I feel sick every day of the week and I am nauseated. I often feel dizzy and I've been eating a lot more. OH MY GOD! There is no way. I am not…"

Ishizu grabbed a container of pregnancy testers. 'There is only one way to know for sure.' She thought briskly.

Ishizu took the test and it showed up as a positive. That was exactly as she thought. She also knew that the father would not be too pleased. The father of her baby was you guessed it, Odion. (I know that they're practically family, but in this case they are not. They are just good friends and in this case something more.) "It's Odions' birthday and he's going to be a father. This is very scary. I must have angered the gods."

Ishizu walked back down the stairs with a slightly pale face. "What's wrong Ishizu?" Yugi asked with a lot of concern in his big violet eyes.

"Ishizu!" Both Rex and Weevil shouted as she fell and hit the ground with a large thud. It took a while for her to have a reaction from what had happened. Everyone, including Kaiba ran over to her.

"We have to get her to the hospital. I'll go look to see if there's any clues in the bathroom or if she takes any medication. She might have had an overdose." Kaiba said as he looked at the rest of the group. Everyone just stood there. "Go on! Get the hell out of here. She needs a doctor now!" The entire group except Kaiba ran her to the car. Kaiba ran upstairs to the bathroom. He noticed vomit in the toilet and a little strip that said positive on it. "Oh my god," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, glad to say that I am still alive and writing. I am so sorry that you guys had to wait well over a year for me to update this short chapter. Dang, well I guess 9th and

10th grade can do that to you huh?

I hope to begin to update my stories more frequently now. I got a laptop for Christmas, so I have easier access to a computer now.

Anyway, here's what happened last time. Ishizu fainted after she walked downstairs, having seen the results to her pregnancy test. It shocked her to say the least. Everyone rushed

her to the hospital, and Kaiba ran up to the bathroom to check for any signs for as to why she passed out.

On with the story! Finally!

Odion's Birthday

Everyone except Kaiba was waiting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. Yugi was extremely fidgety, and wished he knew what was wrong with her. A few minutes passed

with the same worried expressions stained on their faces when Kaiba came into the room. He had flowers and as everyone assumed a get well soon card.

He shuffled over to the group, taking a seat next to Tea. To him, she looked the least concerned and crazy. "So what is her diagnosis?" He asked, hoping someone would have told

them by now.

"We don't know yet Kaiba. Nobody has come to tell us of her health yet," answered Rex, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

An hour passed, only to reveal a doctor dressed in a white lab coat. He had a grim expression, one in which made everyone worry more. "Are you the group that brought in Miss

Ishizu," the doctor asked in a bored tone. Solomon nodded. A few silent moments passed.

"Well, get on with it already! What's wrong with her?" Mokuba rudely shouted at the doctor only to receive many stern looks from the group. He shrunk down in his seat. A

mumbled apology shot through his lips.

"Miss Ishizu merely fainted because of some shocking news to her." Everyone wondered what that shocking news could be. Even Seto wanted to know what the doctor had to

say, although he already knew what was coming. Although, everyone else was oblivious to what he was talking about since they were all wondering what could have been so

shocking in the bathroom.

"Miss Ishizu is two months pregnant." Shocked faces adorned their faces. Tea squealed in delight. She was so happy for her. It was always one of her dreams to have a good friend

of hers to become a mom. In fact, after she could no longer dance, she wanted to become one too.

"OMG, I wonder who the father is? I haven't seen Ishizu hanging around with any men lately. Do you have any ideas Odion?" He shook his head no, but in reality he did. He

remembered back to that fateful night.

Flashback

Ishizu was drunk out of her mind, and so was Odion. They had just come back from a club filled with alcohol and dancing. It was a miracle they made it home alive, they were so

wasted.

They got out of the car, stumbled up the stairs and into Ishizu's room. Odion ripped off her clothing and his own. They crawled into bed and made passionate drunk love all through

the night.

End Flashback

That must have been when it happened. That night when we were so drunk we didn't care and nor did we realize what was happening.

"So doctor, when can we see her," Tea asked politely, hoping it would be soon. She really wanted to see her friend to congratulate her.

Author note

Like I said before, I'm sorry it's so short. Not having written anything in over a year for a story can certainly make you forget what you originally had in mind. I really have no idea

what I was originally thinking, even after reading this. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up some time within the next week or so. Please forgive me for taking so long.

Goodbye. I hope you all will review!


End file.
